New Beginnings
by thomthom830
Summary: Sequel to At World's End. JackOC. Some WillElizabeth. A little more mature than my last fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. So don't sue me. Please review.
1. Dani's Past

New Beginnings: Chapter 1

She had changed her mind…again. Dani was, after all, a woman and everyone knows how many times women change their minds. Danielle was proud to be a pirate again. But that raised a question: was she ever _not_ a pirate?

It was a year after Davy Jones was defeated. It was just Jack, Dani and the main crew onboard. Elizabeth requested several days after defeating Jones that she be able to go home. And Will, doing anything for her, agreed. So there was a short trip to Port Royal to drop them off.

Dani didn't know how they were going to survive in there, though. When they had left, they were fugitives. But Will insisted that they had _leverage_ and they would be fine. Bootstrap had elected to say on the _Rum_ with Dani and Jack being that land-living didn't suit him.

Dani knew she shouldn't have been so happy to see Elizabeth leave. But she was just so…annoying. She was glad to be rid of little miss know-it-all priss. Lizzie couldn't keep her nose out of other people's business and always needed to be rescued, despite her claims of being taught to use a sword by Will.

But their departure was a long time ago. Beckett probably had their heads on stakes. Dani would only miss Will.

Dani was sitting on deck of the _Rum_, surrounded by scraps of fabric. The old red dress, her pride and joy, the one she accidentally went swimming in, was being cut up for parts. She was making a quilt.

Jack had decided that they would be sailing north, into colder waters. So Dani was taking advantage of her free time to create a blanket for their bed. But Jack didn't realize what fabrics Dani had used, and she was glad about that. Jack had grown to really like that dress over the year.

Jack, however, found the bodice of said dress in the cupboard in their shared cabin. He had a quick thought about Dani in just the corset, then hurried out of the cabin to find her.

"Danielle Marie Reese!"

Uh oh. Jack had used her full name.

"Why are you cutting up your dress?"

"Because I thought you would be angry if I cut up the sails."

"I'd like to know why you were chopping anything up."

"To make us a quilt, Jack. Any idiot can see that," she sighed. Dani pointed to the half-sewn quilt.

"You never told me how you learned to sew like that," Jack said to her as he sat down.

"My mother taught me. She was an excellent seamstress."

"What was she like?"

"I don't want to talk anymore, Jack. Leave me be," she waved him away with her hands as she went back to her work.

Dani had finished the quilt alone some time later in their cabin. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She knew she could tell Jack anything. But she didn't want to tell Jack that her father had sold her into a marriage at the age of fourteen.

She had lived for three years as an indentured servant; cooking, cleaning, and _pleasuring_ her husband, who has twenty years older than she.

Dani shook her head in disgust, as if it the memories would come loose and go away. Then the thoughts of her pregnant body entered her mind. She had gotten pregnant a year after marrying him. But he had beaten her so severely, for something she couldn't remember now, that she miscarried. Danielle had begun to cry while sitting there and hadn't even realized it.

Jack walked into his shared cabin. It took a minute for things to register. She was sitting with the new quilt on the bed, but she was crying. Silent sobs were wracking her body. Jack panicked. Dani just didn't cry. That wasn't one of her emotions.

"Please, tell me what's wrong…"

"No, Jack. I can't tell you this."

"I am your captain and future husband and I demand to know what made you this way," he said, waving his hand around her face.

"Okay, Jack. I was married once before."

Jack had to hold onto the bedpost for support. Being taken aback was an understatement. "To whom?"

"I doesn't matter. He's long dead," she told him. It didn't make him feel any better, but he could hear a touch of anger in her voice.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because he killed my baby."

Jack had an incredible urge to raise this man from the dead and kill him again. Dani was so strong, but she looked so small sitting there hunched over, legs folded under her on the floor. _'How could I never see this coming?'_ Jack thought.

But Dani didn't stay small for long. She stood up and wiped her face with her hands. "That was when I was fifteen years old. It's over and done with. No use crying over it now. I took care of that man…" she smiled devilishly despite her wet eyes.

"How?" Jack asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"Some men just can't hold their arsenic," she laughed. Jack looked momentarily worried as he slipped his rum, but then thought better of it.

"That's my girl," Jack smiled. He then had a thought, "how old was the baby?"

"Unborn. I was never lucky enough to meet it," she said with sadness in her voice once again. She then quickly changed the subject. "I am going to make you a new coat, Captain."

"I like my _old _coat."

"Your old coat it twenty years old and is from the navy."

"I've made it my own. We've been through a lot together," he said as he pulled the coat tighter.

"I can see that." She faced him. "Give me the coat and no one gets hurt." She was at least four inches shorter than him, if not more, and Jack didn't look the least bit frightened. She pulled his gun from his belt.

"Easy on the goods, love," he said as he savored their closeness. She cocked the gun and held it to his chin.

"If you shoot me, you won't have to make a new coat."

"Nor will I have to look at the old one."

He gave in. Without losing eye contact, he dropped his coat on the floor. "Your turn, love."

A sly smile spread across his lips as she unbuttoned her own shirt with one hand, a gun in the other.

"Where are we going next, Jack?" She asked breathlessly.

"We're looking for treasure," Jack told her before they both ended up locked in a passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter. I go on vacation for the weekend and won't have my compy. Okay...let me know. The story is a bit random right now. I wanted it to show Dani's emotions right off the bat this time instead of her just fainting. I'll continue if you all review. I hate it when people don't review.

thomthom


	2. Life at Port Royal

A/N: Okay, I am re-submitting this in the hope that the bugs have been worked out and people can read my chapter. It probably won't work and will just continue sucking. This chapter really should be better, after all the re-writes that I did last weekend, but what can you do. If you read this, please submit a review, good or bad. I take all kinds of criticism. Thanks a bunch.

thomthom

New Beginnings: Chapter 2

**Part One **

When Will and Elizabeth were dropped off at Port Royal he had it all worked out. He held some knowledge, _leverage_, if you will. He knew, from a somewhat reliable source, that Commodore Norrington had proposed to a certain known pirate. Of course, he didn't want anyone to know that, so charges against William Turner and Elizabeth Swann were dropped.

Elizabeth agreed, after much arguing, to move in with her father again. She wanted to live with Will, but her father adamantly told her no. The former governor was pleased to have his daughter home, but wanted the talking of what his daughter was doing on a pirate ship with a blacksmith to cease. The rumors were flying and them living together without a wedding would only fuel the fire in such a traditional town.

Will was given permission by Dani to live at her old flat before they left the ship. The day Will returned it looked just as they had left it, only with a layer of dust. Will decided to really look around at the small flat. It didn't seem to be the real Danielle. He had seen her pirate side—and most every other side of her—and knew the knick-knacks and teacups were not her. But he and Elizabeth packed up all of Dani's other things and left them in the corner of the sitting room. Maybe he could give them back to her someday.

Life had mostly gone back to normal for the couple. Elizabeth lived her upscale life in the governor's mansion, which they were allowed to keep and Will took over as master blacksmith, with his very own apprentice. Elizabeth got to wear her fancy dresses again and attend the teas with the ladies, while Will toiled away teaching young Christian the proper way to make a cutlass.

They were also preparing for their wedding. The year had given them ample time to sort everything out, but it wasn't going to be the same. There was no dress, no dressmaker to be exact and no Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will was unable to secure the freedom of said pirates. They were wanted for thievery and bribery, even though Norrington and Beckett would never admit to being tricked by a woman. Norrington wanted her hanged, for lying to him. Beckett, on the decidedly other hand, wanted to keep her chained in his bedchamber for things that will not be mentioned aloud.

Will knew that Dani and Jack were too smart for Beckett and his fleet of ships, but was still somewhat surprised when he called him back to his office at the fort.

"Lord Beckett, what can I do for you?" Will asked, showing clearly his dismay for being there.

"I believe you know the whereabouts of Danielle Reese and Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_," Will hissed back at him.

"My apologies, Mr. Turner. Please, take a seat," Beckett said, while motioning at the chair that sat to the side of his desk.

"I would prefer to stand."

"As you wish," said Beckett. "But back to my query."

"Jack and Dani are too smart to get caught by the likes of you and your navy."

"That almost sounds like treason, Mr. Turner. And for treason, I could have you hanged."

"I speak no ill-will to our king. Only to you."

"Be that as it may, I need to know where _Jack and Dani_ are hiding," he said, imitating William, badly.

"Why do you need them so badly now? Jones is dead."

"Mr. Turner, why must you see things so plainly? Reese and Sparrow are two of the most notorious pirates. We _will_ catch them and use them as examples. Hung high from their necks at Gallows Point in Kingston Harbor. Right after Miss Reese gets what's coming to her."

"What exactly does that mean, _Lord Beckett?"_ Will said sarcastically, knowing full well what the man meant.

"She will get exactly what every belligerent woman deserves. She will do what I ask of her and then she will hang. If you speak to her, which I don't advise, please fill her in on that bit of information. That is all." Beckett made a motion with his hands and Will knew to make his exit. He had to get a warning out to Dani and Jack, but how?

Beckett stared at the map on his office wall after William Turner left. It was completely filled in. If the world wasn't uncharted any more, why were women? That damned woman had marched into his office and let him kiss her. Only for him to be knocked unconscious on the floor. He knew that she was _with_ Sparrow, in every sense of the word. And now, he had even less desire to be with her. The only reason he wanted her was to work out his grievances. And he would take just as long as he needed to do so, once he found her. And he'd probably make Sparrow watch just to get even.

Beckett wasn't so much a violent man; he was just more into getting even. He hated to be the one coming out looking like an idiot. And these two had caused it. He had a whole navy looking to him for guidance and two…_pirates_…had ruined his image to his men. He was going to get even. He was going to break the cockiness that each one of them held and he knew the exact way.

Beckett's thoughts drifted back to when he had first heard of Jack Sparrow. He was a young captain for the East India Trading Company. He moved goods back and forth between islands and England. And Beckett remembered the exact day he gave Sparrow the pirate brand that was on his right wrist. Sparrow was supposed to move slaves to plantations in North Carolina from the Caribbean. He refused. He got the brand and was removed from the company. Ever since, he's been making good on the brand that he so rightly deserved.

Beckett wished he knew where Danielle had come from. He would find her family and tell them the poor life she had chosen for herself. They would probably want her hanged as well. Yes, that could work…he thought.

"Henry!" He yelled for his butler, who then came bustling in. "I need to find a Mr. and Mrs. Reese who had a daughter named Danielle. Send word to England immediately." He told the old man. Henry bowed, turned, and left the room. Beckett was going to start with the heart and cut Danielle deeply.

**Part Two **

Will was supposed to go straight back to his shop to check on his young apprentice, but chose the governor's mansion instead. He knocked on the thick front door, even though he knew it wasn't necessary. He was no longer considered a guest in that home…he was almost family.

The former governor answered the door himself. He didn't have much to do with himself these days. He was a figurehead, in a matter of speaking, and was only used for special occasions. He had no power left at all. He wore no wig or the ceremonial dress like he used to. In fact, he was dressed a lot like Will.

"You know you don't need to knock, Mr. Turner."

"I know. I just would prefer to do so, like I used to."

"I'll go get Elizabeth," the old man smiled at his future son-in-law before he turned to climb the stairs. But Elizabeth had already started down. She, too, had heard the knock.

"Will, I wondered when you would be stopping by," she greeted him, just like she used to.

"I need to talk to you…alone," Will told her, a pained expression on his face.

"I'll leave you two be," the former governor said, before quickly exiting the room.

"What is it, Will?" she said.

"We need to find Jack and Dani before Beckett does. You would shudder to hear the things he said he was going to do to them."

"Then we must go," Elizabeth said, without giving it a second thought.

"We need a ship."


	3. One Last Stop

A/N: Okay, not as many responses as I had wanted, but to Terra21, xthexstarlettex and agent scandalous: thank you. I'll continue for you. If anyone can figure out my random movie quote in the middle of this story, you get an invisible cookie. And I'll let everyone know the answer in the author's note in chapter 4. Please read and review. I so much appreciate it. I live for reviews.

thomthom

New Beginnings: Chapter 3

The crew of the _Rum_ was given one last chance to stretch their legs in Tortuga before they headed north. While everyone was getting drunk and carousing with the questionable company on the island, Dani was trying to locate somewhere to get fabric and yarn. She didn't really want to have to take a sheep onboard and spin the wool into yarn. And then she'd have to locate a spinning wheel, because Jack wouldn't have one. Dani had sheared sheep before and she would rather not talk about that. And the last thing they needed on the ship was something else that smelled. After all, pirates weren't the most hygienic group of people to travel with.

Dani had intended to make Jack the new coat, but he had refused to make himself available for fittings. He didn't like her measuring him and he kept complaining that she was sticking him with her pins. All lies to get away from the uncomfortable situation. He liked his old coat anyway. And he really didn't like Dani "waiting" on him. So she left him drinking with the crew.

So Dani left the whole group of them at the _Broken_ _Bucket_. It was slightly more upscale that the _Green Man_, but only just.

She strolled down the cobbled street, her boots clicking, checking through the lead glass windows as she went. She wished she could sing, so she wouldn't be so lonely and the street wouldn't be so quiet, but Dani trudged on anyway. Dani wondered what Will did with the fabric she had. Some were very expensive, silks from China, but that didn't matter now.

Dani spotted a filthy-looking shop. That was surrounded by other filthy-looking shops. But this one was the one Dani needed. No apartments around and no candles burning back in the shop. She tried the handle. No luck. She shoved with her shoulder.

"Ow," she rubbed her shoulder.

"Need some help, love?" Jack said as he appeared out of the shadows.

She jumped. Jack very much surprised her.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you hurt yourself."

"Thanks."

"What were you doing out here all by your onesies anyway?" He asked as he pressed his ear to the door and knocked up and down the right panel of the door.

"I need fabric and yarn."

"Why do you insist on _working_?"

"I've been conditioned into it. You used to do it, too."

"The East India Trading Company _branded_ it out of me," he said, before hitting the door at the absolutely correct spot. The door swung open, leaving the contents as their future bounty.

Jack helped Dani by carrying several _dozen_ bushels of fabric. Dani led the way while carrying a small basket of yarn and some new knitting needles. They took their plunder, not Jack's favorite, back to the _Rum_.

They piled it high on Jack's desk. Jack hadn't gotten a good look at them since Dani tossed it at him, so he rifled through the stack now. He pulled out a deep red fabric and unfolded it. Dani set her basket down and approached him. He wrapped it around her.

"You look…royal," he told her.

"Should I take that as a compliment or be offended?"

"Only meant as a compliment, love."

"Well, stop fooling around. I'm going to bed."

Jack folded the fabric haphazardly and threw it back on the pile. He still had no idea why he let her tell him what to do.

Jack watched her undress. It was one of those simple pleasures in his life. Even though they had been apart for thirteen years, he knew every curve of her body. She turned around to see the grin on Jack's face.

"Why do you always watch me undress?"

"It's the best part."

"The _best_ part?"

"Well, it's in the top two."

Dani was standing in her underclothes. She walked to Jack and put her arms around him.

Jack felt awkward again. He kissed the top of her head and took her hands.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked him. She was sort of hurt, but she had also expected the reaction.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to get cold." He turned and grabbed her robe. "Can't have you getting' a cold, now can we?"

Jack loved Dani. He _had_ told her that. But they hadn't spoke of it in a year. He knew his next action would be marrying her. But these times alone were not weird for him. Jack could tell his actions were bothering her. He was going to have to get his act together.

She took the ornate silk robe from him, but put it over the bedpost. It was a gift from him a long time ago and it was one of the very few things Dani took with her when she left the _Pearl_. She decided to climb into their bed. _Their bed._ Many a night they had fallen asleep because they had exhausted one another. Dani knew how Jack felt for her, he didn't need to say anything. But if he decided he didn't want to be with her anymore, she'd prefer to know sooner rather than later.

"Good night, Jack," she said to him while he had begun to undress.

"Good night, Danielle," he smiled before he blew out the lantern and joined her in bed.

The next morning, Jack and Dani waited for the crew at the docks. One by one, everyone returned. And most were still drunk from last night.

Gibbs wandered up to Jack and handed him something on parchment.

"What is this?" Jack asked, noticing that it was a tad on the soggy side and held it with two fingers.

"Some boy gave it to me after he asked if I sailed with you."

"Who gave it to him?"

"Some man on a fishing boat."

Jack took a second to read the message. "And who gave it to him?"

"Jack, I have no idea," Gibbs slurred. He walked towards the ship.

Jack turned to Dani and found she had gone. He was nervous for a second, but spotted her petting a kitten. Jack did not like animals and Dani was now carrying the _thing_ towards him.

Dani was making that face again. It makes Jack melt. He knew she wanted to keep it. What would they do with a cat? They would have to feed it and clean up after it. He tucked the note into the inside pocket of his coat and faced her.

"Jack…" she batted her eyelashes.

"No."

"Please, Jack? She's all alone. When I was all alone, you brought me onboard."

"But Dani, we can't have something on the ship that tiny. She'll get squashed. And I hate cats."

She had the cat in Jack's face. It mewed at him at first, and then hissed.

"And cats to not like me."

"You just made her mad. You insulted her. No one could hate you," she cooed at the tiny animal. It snuggled into the crook of her arm and purred.

"Fine, but you are responsible at all times for it." She smiled and stepped towards the gangplank to board the ship. "And for the record," Jack continued when she was out of earshot, "I didn't bring you onboard because you were alone. I brought you because you were an attractive woman with a map." He started towards the ship himself and removed the note once again from his pocket and re-read it.

"Gibbs! We need to be heading to New Orleans."


	4. Blasted Animal!

A/N: Okay, peoples…thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to get the third chapter out, my compy was being stupid. So here's chapter 4. As I promised: the quote is from The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. It might be from another movie, thank you Captain Uschi…but _I_ stole it from good ol' Dolly and Burt, as I haven't seen Arsenic and Old Lace. Okay, read and review…

thomthom

New Beginnings: Chapter 4

Jack was mad. Dani spent all her free time with that bloody animal. It slept in Jack's hat whenever he forgot to pick it up. It would sleep on his pillow, next to his head. And it almost broke Jack's compass. She named it Hazel. Jack didn't want her to name it, he wanted to shoot it. Why were cats her favorite animal? The only good thing that came from this damn cat was that it helped with a certain pest problem down in the hold.

Jack stood alone at the wheel after another interaction with the blasted animal. He woke up that morning with the thing on his chest, claws digging in.

He stood imitating Dani in a high-pitched voice, "Oh, she just _likes you_!" He turned to face his cabin, "Oh, yes. That must be it. It _attacked_ me because it _likes _me. Argh!"

But the cat made Dani happy, so he was going to have to let it stay. He dreamed of tossing it overboard, but…woke up to a smiling Dani every morning. He would do anything to make her happy. He held the wheel steady as he thought about her first time on the _Black Pearl._

- -FLASHBACK- -

"Captain Sparrow?" the young woman asked.

"Love, call me Jack," he smiled with a devilish look.

"Okay, Jack…I don't think your crew looks too happy to have me boarding."

"Women cannot be bad luck on ships. They're just superstitious," he told her. He stopped leading her to the ship on the docks. "Especially a woman such as…_yourself_."

His comment made Danielle blush. Clearly the map wasn't the only reason she was brought on board. Jack spent every free second that first week trying to kiss her. He was smacked, on average, ten times a day. But Jack refused to give in. She was playing hard to get and, to Jack's dismay, she was succeeding.

But now, as Jack looked back, she was trying to not get involved with another man. She had, he learned, just rid herself from her very violent husband.

Another week of failed attempts and she finally gave in. It was probably all the rum she had. But the first time that Jack tasted her he almost passed out from sheer excitement. He was, after all, a younger man back then.

The next morning, the crew was happy to hoot and holler as Jack and Dani emerged from the captain's quarters. Apparently, they had heard everything. Jack left Dani at the bow of the ship and had a made a few hushed threats to his crew, then returned to her side. He was obviously embarrassed for their actions.

"Danielle, I must apologize for my crew."

"No worries, mate," she patted him on the shoulder and smiled. She wasn't embarrassed at all.

And for two years they were inseparable. She was made a permanent part of the crew and signed the articles. And she was Jack's lover. Jack was on top of the world.

- -END FLASHBACK- -

Jack surveyed his crew from up at the wheel. Some familiar faces and some new ones. They all did their work so well. He was even surprised at the new cabin boy who was swabbing the deck without being told to do so. He thought about the life he had once lived as a privateer and it made him shudder.

"A pirate's life for me," he half-sung, half-spoke to himself. "A pirate's life for me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another note: I promise, I'll get back on topic in Chapter 5. It's already in the works. -thomthom


	5. Annoyance

A/N: Another short chapter. I know…. But at least I posted two short ones tonight, not just one. Okay. I'm going to sleep. Read and review, please? 

thomthom

New Beginnings: Chapter 5

Will and Elizabeth commandeered one of her father's boats. It was actually a ship, but they took it nonetheless. And the problem was, Elizabeth was useless. So she ended up at the wheel, not Will's favorite plan, while he was left with everything else.

Will was angry. Her delicate hands, that he used to love so much, could not do the manual labor required and she made that fact well known. Will needed help and there was no one there that could.

The first night, Will didn't sleep. He was anxious that if he closed his eyes for even a second, they would miss something vitally important. He was afraid they would sail right past them. He also did not trust Elizabeth's eyes. She wouldn't be able to see a fly if it was at the end of her nose. _'It was a cute nose, though,'_ he thought.

Will only slept the second night because his eyes betrayed him and wouldn't stay open. He had fallen asleep in a chair on the deck of the small ship. Elizabeth, however, slept very comfortably in what would be the captain's cabin.

Elizabeth was concerned for Will. He was acting strangely and she did not like it. She wanted to know exactly what Beckett had said he was going to do, and Will looked like he was going to be sick every time he thought of it. She wanted to help Jack and Danielle, but she needed to know what they were up against. Will was taking helping them to a whole new level. He stole a ship from his future father-in-law and was not sleeping. She didn't like it at all.

"I don't like this at all," she said, marching straight up to Will.

"What don't you like?" Will asked without moving his eyes away from the horizon.

"You."

"You don't like me anymore?"

"You're acting strangely."

"This is all very important. I'm sorry that I don't have the time to sit and hold your hand. Or give you compliments. Or…whatever else you're going to yell at me about. Why can't you be more like Dani?"

He had hurt her. Her eyes welled up with tears immediately and she turned and ran for the cabin. Will was mildly concerned, but had been fighting the urge to say that to her for a week. He meant nothing by it of course. He just wanted her complaining to stop. Maybe this marriage wasn't going to be such a good idea.

All Will wanted was for her to pitch in and do some of the work. She could steer and that wasn't that difficult. But she refused to learn about the rigging or the mopping or the cooking for that matter. Will had to cook, clean and move sails up and down…because she was too stuck up to help. Dani didn't complain when she did work. She just went and did it. In fact, Dani knew her way around a ship so well, and Jack for that matter, that she just went and did things on her own. Elizabeth picked her nails.

After a week and a half of this, they reached Tortuga. They were behind the _Rum_ by a few days. He hoped his message had made its way to either Jack or Dani, it was vital that they could find some place to lie low. He wished he had one of their compasses.

Will stood on a dock in Tortuga and watched the craziness. He didn't really want to be here. He didn't have good memories of the last visit. He thought long and hard about where Jack and Dani could be. Where they might be going. And he came up with and idea. They would go see Tia Dalma for advice as soon as they could stock the ship with provisions.


	6. Voodoo

A/N: Here's chapter 6. I hope this is up to everyone's standards. I'm very sad though, that no one is posting reviews. This might just mark the end for Jack and Dani.

thomthom

New Beginnings: Chapter 6

The trip to New Orleans was smooth enough. Dani worked on her dresses, which she intended to sell and played with Hazel. Jack kept saying the cat was getting fat. He was extremely preoccupied with being angry at the animal. He took to sleeping with the crew some nights because it annoyed him that much. He was…ahem…_jealous._

Jack was hoping they could slip in the town for a quick stay and then sail further north around the coast. Perhaps the royal fleet wouldn't look for them in the Americas. Nevertheless, Jack was anxious about going to New Orleans; he had never been there before.

The crew was uncertain as to what to do. Jack was actually washing up, no kohl around his eyes, and had put _clean_ clothes on. The crew was confused. Dani didn't tell him to do it. Maybe he was sick.

"Are you feelin' all righ', Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Gibbs. To what are you referring?"

"Your, er, current state of dress."

Jack looked down at himself and then back at Gibbs. "I am trying to look less…_conspicuous._"

"You're looking more conspicuous now that you've changed," Dani told him as she came out from their cabin.

"Well, to you maybe, but to the people of New Orleans…I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow. Unless they don't want to arrest me and then of course, I'll be me."

"Who are you if they do?" Marty asked.

"Dead meat," Cotton's parrot replied.

Jack turned and pointed his pistol at the bird. Cotton grabbed for his bird and the shot missed.

"I used to have better aim than that."

"Jack, we should go," Dani told him.

The plan was that the crew was going to stay on this ship until Jack and Dani did some reconnaissance work. They were mostly going to check if they were going to get hanged by the French navy.

Dani had her dresses ready and she tossed them into the long boat before she climbed in. She was wearing a dress again and Jack was taking advantage of looking up her skirt as she climbed down. She had told him to avert his gaze before she started down the ladder, but he just held the skirt out further to get a better view. He was rewarded with a slight smack on the shoulder and a giggle from her. She couldn't be mad at the man. For long, anyway.

They rowed up to a dock and were asked for their names a their purpose for being there.

"Newlyweds," Jack answered as Dani opened her mouth. He pulled her closer and continued, "any suggestions on where we stay?"

"There is a hotel, Le Lumiere. It is a very nice place to stay. Welcome to New Orleans, Mr. and Mrs. ?"

"Smith," Dani answered. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

They were pointed in the direction of the hotel, but chose not to visit. Dani started to look around in shop windows, impressed by everything she saw. Jack, on the other hand, didn't like it.

People were once again speaking another language and eating unrecognizable food. They passed a restaurant and it very much looked like what Bootstrap liked to eat. Snails, Jack saw. He stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted face.

"You know, if the wind changes, your face will stay like that," Dani told him. She saw him make the face. "Escargot aren't _that_ bad."

"Escar—what?"

"The snails on the plate. They are escargot. It a French word."

"And how exactly do you know?" He asked, completely doubting her. It sounded like she was making it up.

"Because before I was shipped away, I learned to speak French. We visited Calais once." Jack was stunned. There was still so much he didn't know about her. "That's the northern most French city, it's on the other side of the English Channel."

"I know where Calais is. Is there any other knowledge you have that you can use to make me seem any more…stupid?"

"Jack…I didn't say that because I wanted to make you feel stupid. I just didn't think you knew. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I just can't believe that you think I don't know where Calais is."

"I said I was sorry."

They had wandered down a narrow cobblestone path and took a right turn. They did not end up where they needed or wanted to be. They ended up at a dark house, with a woman in a rocking chair. She almost looked like Tia Dalma, if you closed one eye and squinted with the other. So, really, they just had the same teeth.

"Darling, come closer…" she called to Dani. Dani was never afraid, but hesitated before moving up the stairs.

"Oh, yes. I see…" the woman said.

"See what?" Dani asked. She had dragged Jack with her up to the porch and was clutching his arm, nails digging in.

"Yes," Jack said. "What do you see?"

"People are after you. Looking for you. Want to help you. And you," she pointed right at Dani. "Big surprise…coming to you."

"We need to go," Dani hurriedly told her. "Thank you," she yelled over her shoulder as she pulled Jack away.

"What the bloody hell was all that about? Tia Dalma's predictions are better than that."

"Voodoo," was all she said as she hurried back to the main street.

"Voodoo? That was voodoo? I am unimpressed. I could have done that," he told her as he followed her.

"Let's go find a shop and sell these dresses. And I want a proper bath, so we're going to use the money to check into the hotel."

"A bath?"

"I got used to regular baths. I had a bath tub at my flat in Port Royal."

"Ew. You're _really_ weird."

"Shut up, Jack."

"What's put you in a bad mood?"

"Never mind. Look," she pointed. "There's a dress shop. Are you coming in with me?"

"I think I'll stay outside, love. I'll be out here."

Dani was extremely successful in the sale of her dresses. She sold all four of them and made enough money to pay for a night in the hotel with extra to pay for dock at another port. She smiled all the way to the check-in desk at the small, but quaint hotel.

"Bonjour," the concierge greeted them.

"Bonjour. Nous avons besoin d'une pièce d'hôtel, s'il vous plaît." We need a hotel room, please. 

"Oui, La pièce 17, en haut les escaliers et son le quart sur la gauche." He handed them the key and they were on their way. Room 17, up the stairs and it's the fourth on the left. 

The room was decorated richly. Jewel-toned fabrics and heavy curtains. And extremely smooth silk sheets. Jack hated it. It was on land. And he didn't like the idea of sleeping in someone else's bed. Dani loved it. She would have hated it, but this was a nice change from everything.

She returned from her bath. Yes, it was cold, but it came from their very own private pump. Something Dani never had before. She could get used to this.

"Danielle…" he started. He was using her proper name again.

"Yes, Jack?" she was drying her hair with a towel.

"That surprise that woman told you about…what was she referring to?"


	7. More Sailing

New Beginnings: Chapter 7

Will and Elizabeth's trip to see Tia Dalma was not as smooth. They were hit with a bad storm and went a day off course. They did eventually make it to see her, though.

Will knocked on her door, but it swung open on its own. They stepped in and glanced around. Tia had her back to them when they walked in.

"I knew ye'd be back."

"We found Jack," Will said.

"I know."

"And then we lost him again. We need your help," said Elizabeth.

She turned to face them. "Jack and Danielle are…around."

"We did assume they were around somewhere. What we need to know are the specifics of their location."

Tia smiled with her black teeth and sat down behind her table. She scooped her crab claws and threw them onto her map tabletop. She read them and gave them a heading.

"You're going to the Americas," she smiled.

The others around the bayou restocked the couple's ship. It was going to be an interesting trip.

Tia gave them as much information as she could and they went on their way. Will had hoped for a third compass, but they had no such luck. Chances are, it was just going to point to Elizabeth just like it did so long ago on the _Rum_, so it wouldn't help them anyway.

Elizabeth finally got the hints from Will and pitched in. She got the hang of the rigging and helped take care of the ship.

Two weeks later, they had land in the distance. But when they got to New Orleans, they didn't find the _Rum_. They didn't find anyone that they needed to find. But a man and a woman meeting their descriptions were there. But they had sailed off more than a week ago.

Will was not excited to sail more without a bigger crew. There was so much work to be done, but like the previous trip, Elizabeth leant a hand.

They were going to Nassau in pursuit of Jack, Dani, and the rest of the crew of the _Rum_.

But what no one knew was that Norrington and his fleet of ships was only a day behind them in their own pursuit.

They terrorized the people in the bayou and threatened to arrest Tia Dalma herself if she didn't give them the information they wanted. She didn't want to give out the direction they were all heading. She tried to protect everyone, but to no avail. She gave in and the naval fleet was on its way. And it wasn't that far away from finally capturing Jack Sparrow and Danielle Reese.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I realize it was very short, but the next one is going to be long and will probably be posted tomorrow. I needed a short chapter to link everything together.

thomthom

And PS: If I don't get more than one post for this chapter or the previous one, this is _really_ where the story ends.


	8. Nassau

New Beginnings: Chapter 8

Nassau was bustling port. People were everywhere. All kinds of people. Poor and wealthy. Merchants and miscreants. All were together, existing.

It was Jack's sort of place. The crew all went to shore, except for the Thommas, the cabin boy and Bootstrap. Everyone had their story…they were privateers. They had just come off a very long run and wished for some relaxation. The whole crew wanted to see Nassau up close.

Danielle had been shocked to hear that no one on the ship had been to Nassau before. She had been there, along with a few other places, before finding Jack and the_ Black Pearl_ on Tortuga. But she really liked Nassau.

They tied the boats at the dock and paid for them. Jack missed the free ports of the past.

Jack whispered in Dani's ear as they walked, "this might be the perfect place for some…_pilfering_."

"I was thinking the same thing, but after I get something to eat."

Bootstrap had regained his "normal" stomach and had eaten through the entire food supply for the ship. Dani hadn't eaten in two days, to Jack's dismay, because she gave her rations to Thommas. Bootstrap ate through two months supply of food in less than a week and didn't realize it. They were going to have to restock the galley somehow, and that plan would be up to Jack. They were pirates; after all, they could just take it.

There were signs posted: all pirates were going to be driven out or executed. Jack silently told his crew to be careful with a nod and his eyes as they passed.

The crew, about thirty total, went off in their own directions, with orders to return shortly after dawn. There were many pubs to get drunk in, and they didn't have a long time to have to experience them all.

Jack and Dani went on their own. They had to formulate a plan and they needed to be away from the crew's ears. They found a small, relatively quiet tavern and made their way to table in the back. They sat down across from one another.

Jack stayed at the table while Dani went to get two tankards of rum. She turned back to the table and found someone had moved into her seat. Dani was beyond angry. It was a woman. Suddenly, Nassau was an awful idea.

She marched straight up to he table and slammed down the mugs, rum spilling over the sides of each. Jack started at the puddles longingly, thinking to himself, _'now that was alcohol abuse.'_ Then he looked back at Dani.

"Who are you?" Dani demanded to know.

The woman stood, chest out, with her nose almost touching Dani's even though Dani had a couple inches on her. "None of your business, wench. He and I were just getting acquainted."

Dani pushed her and the woman was up against the wall. Dani's knife, from the holster on her thigh, was at the woman's throat.

"I'm only going to ask once more," Dani hissed.

"Anne Bonny. And now you're going to let me go."

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll be dead otherwise," a man in a patchwork coat announced.

"Bugger," Dani said as a gun barrel was placed to her temple and cocked.

Jack took a swig of his rum and stood.

"Put the gun down, savvy?" His sword was out.

"Says who?" The man in the colorful coat said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

"Well, Calico Jack Rackham says your girl's brains are gonna be on the wall, if she doesn't release mine."

Four deadly pirates, three deadly weapons. One false move and everyone would be dead. All eyes darted back and forth. Dani thought this was going to be easy. She was just going to scare the girl off and sit and enjoy her drink. Not so much.

"What happened?" Calico Jack asked.

"Miss Bonny here was moving in on _my_ territory, Mr. Rackham."

"Anne…" he scolded her and smiled back at Dani with a devilish smile. "I think we might owe you a drink."

Everyone lowered their weapons and Rackham snapped his fingers. Seconds later, four new tankards of rum appeared at the table. The entire tavern went back to its normal self and they sat back and relaxed.

"I've heard of you, Jack Sparrow. But what I heard last was that you were dead."

"I think I was…once. At least at some point."

"What brings you to Nassau?"

"Nothing I'd care to get into right now, with you. Your exploits haven't gone unnoticed. It's hard for any pirate to get around now because of you and your bonny lasses."

Rackham smiled. He made it Hell for anyone to travel the high seas. And his "friends" Mary Read and Anne Bonny helped a lot. "I don't think you introduced yourself, Miss…"

"Danielle Reese."

"_You're_ Danielle Reese?" Anne replied, shocked.

"That's what I just said, wasn't it?"

"Did you really kill your husband when you were fifteen?"

"If you follow the story…"

This shocked Jack. How did he not know the story? How did it get around and he had never heard it?

They finished their rum and listened to Calico Jack and Anne tell their stories. More rum was ordered, and everyone but Dani drank it…Jack finished hers as well so as not to waste it. It had already been poured.

He passed out drunk, his head in Dani's lap. After a lot of threats and persuasion, she got him to stand and to walk out of the bar, into the room they had taken earlier.

The next morning came too soon in Jack's opinion. Dani began to rouse him before the sun had fully risen.

"Jack…" she whispered, only centimeters from his lips that were twitching in his sleep.

"I am not going to open my eyes until the sun is fully risen. But you will kiss me and we will continue on from there." "And she did. But that put getting ready further back in Jack's mind. He was not getting out of bed…and Dani was going to stay there, too. He began to undress her and began a wrestling match. She won, but only because he was so tired and for once, hung-over.

She stood back up and fixed her clothes. "Get up, Jack. We're going to be late."

"They can't leave without their captain."

"Isn't it the _Rum_ that has a red Jolly Roger flag?"

"Yes, indeed, love. We've been sailing under it for weeks."

"Well, someone else is sailing under it now. It's leaving port," she said while looking out the window.

Jack sat bold upright and panicked.

"Bugger!" He yelled as he looked out the window. "Not good!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what did you think? Please read and review!


	9. Reuniting

A/N: To my anonymous reviewer if you ever come back, I have spent many an hour RESEARCHING things. (Learn to spell) While I appreciate your review, I would like you to do some research. Pirating began at early as the 1560s and lasted into the 1730s. New Orleans did exist then. There were people in the area starting in 1690 and it became an official French colony in 1718. The Americas existed, too. The Italian sailor, Amerigo Vespucci sailed the coast of South America in the late 1490's and they were consequently named after him. The Spanish were in Florida and the British had started their first colony in Jamestown, Virginia in 1607, so do not tell me that the Americas didn't exist. I apologize for getting so angry, but I do not want my story criticized because it isn't historically accurate.

As for the characters being out of character, it is my story, it is fiction, and I can do what I want with them.

New Beginnings: Chapter 9

- -Part 1- -

By the time Jack and Dani got down to the docks, the _Rum_ was sailing into the horizon. The ship was too far away. All they could make out was the red flag waving in the distance.

Jack stomped around, cursing for a long time. Out of nowhere, a crowd of naval soldiers appeared. Jack pushed Dani back behind him to protect her.

"Did you see them?" One guard asked.

"Who?" Dani asked over Jack's shoulder.

"Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny or Mary Read. We heard they were going to steal a ship. They were supposed to be arrested today. Have you seen them?"

"They stole our ship," Jack told them as he pointed out to the small dot on the horizon.

"Looks like we're going to be here for a while."

The guards rushed off to their own ship and prepared to sail. They left Dani and Jack alone on the dock.

"We need to get our ship back."

"What about Bootstrap and Thommas?"

"Bootstrap can take care of himself. Especially since he's spent ten year working for Davy Jones. He'll be fine and of course they'll be in need of a cabin boy to do the work for them around the ship."

"Of course. I should have thought of that."

"I need a drink."

The crew had silently gathered behind them.

"Where's the ship, Cap'n?" Pintel asked.

"Rackham and his wenches stole it," Dani told them.

Jack continued, "…So we'll be here for a while."

- -Part 2- -

"Will, I don't feel well." Elizabeth was pale. Very pale. She had been sick twice already today and had been sick for a couple days. Will didn't know what to do for her. She gets sick, then is find an hour later. She had been like that since their night at Tortuga. They slept on the ship and decided that it was _the night_. Now she was sick, every morning.

"Would you like some crackers or something?"

"I'm better now. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Go rest," he ordered her. He hated to see her ill.

Land was close anyway. Nassau. Thank goodness. Maybe Jack was here. Maybe he could get Elizabeth to a doctor.

Their ship was a shallow-hulled boat, so they could dock it right at the port. Elizabeth was feeling better and walked herself. She wanted food. Bread specifically. Lots of bread.

That night, Will and Elizabeth went to a tavern and over the music being played, they heard a familiar laugh. It was Dani's laugh. She was dancing with Jack!

Will walked straight up to them and tapped Jack on the shoulder, "Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate," he said without taking his eyes away from Dani's. But Dani stopped dancing.

"Will? Elizabeth?" She hugged Will and smiled at Elizabeth.

"To what do we owe this visit, Mr. Turner?"

"Did you get my letter?"

"Ahh, yes. We should go talk."

It was just like old times. The four sat around drinking. Dani had so much rum that even Elizabeth couldn't bother her. She found herself in Jack's lap, arms around his neck. Dani shouldn't drink, but since she was stuck here, she was going to have some fun. And it was no fun to sit and listen to Will describe what Beckett was going to do to them. Being drunk was much more fun.

Elizabeth ate and ate. Jack and Will watched as she inhaled the whole loaf that was in her bag.

"Didn't Will feed you?" Jack joked.

"She ate, and ate and then she'll be sick in a couple of hours."

"I keep getting sick every morning, without fail."

Dani had sobered up some. "How long has this been happening?"

"I don't know. About a week?"

Dani knew morning sickness set in much later than a couple weeks. Still, it could be pregnancy. She'd talk to Elizabeth alone later.

"So where's the _Rum_?"

"It was stolen…" Jack started.

"Commandeered, Jack…nautical term," Dani said before she put her head down on his shoulder.

Jack smiled, "it was commandeered. Can we use your ship?"

"Of course, Jack. Where are you going next?"

"To get Rackham. No one steals my ship!" Jack yelled and surprised Dani. She picked her head up and slapped him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Dani," he whispered and patted her head. "She was threatened by Bonny last night."

"She was threatened by me. I was threatened by Rackham."

"Where is my father?" Will realized.

"That would be our motivation to get our ship back."

"He is still on the _Rum_?"

Jack looked nervous and couldn't meet Will's eyes in the dark room. "We are _thinking_ that. Yes."

"Come on. We need to get going."

"Will, we can't stock the ship at midnight. No store is open."

"I don't think we're going to have to make any purchases, right Mr. Turner?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Will Turner! We can't steal!" Elizabeth shouted, making the entire bar look at them.

"Whose ship is that?" Will asked, motioning outside.

"Leave the ship out of this."

"We'll do what we have to do, just like we did with the ship, Elizabeth."

She silently nodded. This was extremely important. She was going to do what she was told this time. She looked over at Dani, who looked so peaceful sleeping on Jack's shoulder.

"It's late, and I would love to stay out all night carousing," he stopped to look at Dani and then continued, "but she should probably be sleeping in a bed, not a bar." Jack gingerly held her away from his shoulder and stood. He picked her up and turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Good night," he bowed with his head and left the bar.

Will and Elizabeth knew they were in for a long day tomorrow. They were going to be up early and they knew it wasn't going to be fun. They were going to take back a ship from three extremely dangerous pirates. They just hoped the crew would be eager to help as well.

A/N: I apologize once again for my rudeness. I just needed to vent. I was very angry when I first read the review. I thank all who are extremely faithful to my story and continue reading. I always appreciate the positive feedback. And to the anonymous reviewer, I hope you are reading this. Thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry you didn't like it. I hope you find what you are looking for in a story.


	10. Put Title Here

A/N: My author's note today includes a quote that xRubyDustx has specifically asked me to include. There was another anonymous review posted for New Beginnings saying that my character, Danielle, is the same as Trinity in "League of Pirates" and "Family Jewels". xRubyDustx had this to say:

"a) that does not reflect my views

b) that historic pirates do not belong to one person, therefore all are

allowed to use their names!

and c) that you and I are in accord that while there are similarities,

our characters are unique and individual."

xRubyDustx and I have had many conversations about our characters and stories. Our characters are two separate "people" and while they are similar in some aspects, unique to the both of us. Thank you all for posting, all constructive reviews are welcome.

thomthom

and ta-da, here is my next chapter...

New Beginnings: Chapter 10

Dani moved her head and felt the softness of the pillow. She could hear Jack's snoring to her left, a weirdly comforting sound being that it was so loud. She opened one eye and looked at him. If more people saw him like this, his reputation would be ruined. Jack stirred and Dani's eye closed.

"Don't bother to pretend to sleep, love. I know you're awake."

He sat up and looked at her. Jack smiled his devilish smirk then turned around to start his dressing. Dani took this opportunity to look down at herself. She had no clothes on.

"Jack?" She asked to his naked back.

"Yes, love?"

"Where are my clothes and _why_ are they gone?"

"I wanted you to be comfortable. And I do like flesh to flesh." He turned and smiled again. "And you know I like equal participation in intimate situations. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you. I only take issue because I'm naked and I don't remember last night."

"Well, I that case, last night was the best night I've ever had with a woman. Including with those from Tortuga. And they're professionals."

"Shut up, Jack," she said as she slapped his arm. "We need to get our ship back."

The group of pirates met at a small pub near the docks. They were served bread, fried ham and coffee for breakfast while the lot of them ran through their ideas. The best idea was to just catch up and steal the ship back. Killing anyone and everyone who got in their way.

Jack was the angriest of them all. He had his pride hurt. _His _ship was taken away…again. He had to watch it sail away. Jack was furious.

"Bloody pirates," he accidentally let slip out before he could control it.

The crowd turned to look at him then went back to their individual conversations. Everyone had thought the same thing; they were just too scared to say it in front of Jack.

They all grabbed the things they had with them and clambered onto the _HMS Royale_, the ship stolen by Will and Elizabeth.

When Will watched the crew man their stations, he suddenly realized how hard it had been sailing with a crew of two. He was incredibly grateful that he was back with his friends, but the fact that his father was missing was weighing on his mind.

He let Jack be captain, of course. He didn't really have choice, Jack was _the_ captain.

Jack and Dani's compasses pointed them in the same direction. They wanted their bloody ship back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It proved to be a good thing that they had that day ahead of Norrington and his crew. About twelve hours after Jack and the crew had left Nassau, Norrington's three ships pulled into port there and starting raising Hell. The guards at Nassau had no idea that the people they had been questioning just he previous day were fugitive pirates.

Norrington was even more furious that before. They weren't going to be able to sail on today and they were getting away. His crew did need a break though. Their morale was terribly low and maybe tonight would raise their spirits.

The three ships of men collectively lost all naval decorum and scattered through the town. They spilled, in force, to the taverns. Norrington watched his crew run away from the ships. He didn't understand why they wanted to act like uncivilized heathens. He'd been there, done that. Now that part of his life was over.

He walked into the same quiet tavern Jack and Dani had danced in just two nights before. But the locals quickly ran him out. The regulars clearly did not want government officials in their pub. He stood in the street. He had no current plans. He really didn't even know what he would do once he found the fugitive pirates. Beckett was crazed and was making outrageous threats against Danielle. He was angry that she lied to him, but was unsure that Beckett should be able to get his hands on her.

He looked around and walked up the cobbled street to a rowdy bar, where most of his crewmembers had gone. He got a tankard of rum at the bar and settled down in the corner to sulk.

Norrington wondered if Danielle had ever cared for him like he had cared for her. He'd probably never know why those bloody pirates were so damn enticing. They were mean, crude, and…_dirty_. Norrington thought back to the sword fight he had with Danielle. She was so quick and…beautiful. She was truly in her element. He shook his head. Pirates were something to kill and save the seas from. He forced all thoughts of Danielle out of his head and drank his rum in silence until he was too tired to keep his eyes open.


	11. Rum Isn't So Good Going Down

New Beginnings: Chapter 11

Dani had taken to sleeping on the deck. They had only been sailing for three nights though. She refused to take the captain's quarters from Will and Elizabeth and she forced Jack out with her. Elizabeth was sick and she needed the enclosed room, away from the elements. Dani was going to sleep with the crew, but Jack told her no to that. So the deck was their bedroom. And it was just fine.

The sky was pitch black except for the millions of starts that flecked it. She tried to count them to help her sleep, but it remained elusive. Nothing helped. Jack was snoring; he usually had no problem sleeping. When he wasn't snoring, Dani watched his lips twitch and form silent words in his sleep. Maybe she'd learn something new about him.

She had almost drifted off to sleep when someone joined her on deck.

"Dani…" Elizabeth whispered. How could she know that Dani was still awake?

"Elizabeth?" She asked. She was angry, tired, and confused.

"I need to talk to you." Dani stood and walked with Elizabeth away from Jack.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" She yawned.

"I know you and I haven't gotten along very well…or at all. And we have almost nothing in common, but I need a favor."

"I'm willing to overlook the things in the past," Dani said, trying to overcome yet another yawn.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" Dani questioned. She was amazed. "How?"

"Surely you must now how."

"Well, of course, but…" she stopped. "I'm using my official position as temporary captain to take you off of active crew duty."

"What? When did you become temporary captain?"

"Just now. No more labor for you. Until the child is ready to be born, savvy?" Dani smiled.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled back at the woman who seemed to be closer to her age than she thought.

"How can I tell if I _really_ am?"

"How long ago was your last…?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked up. "It was supposed to be about ten days ago."

"We can't be absolutely certain until it starts to grow, but…I'd say you are."

And for the first time ever, Dani hugged Elizabeth. But the joy the both of them were feeling dissipated quickly when they spotted a ship on fire in the distance. The same red flag flying atop the mast as their own.

Dani didn't hesitate. She ran to the crew's sleeping quarters and demanded, in a loud voice, that they were all on deck in one minute. The crew grumbled their grievances, but did what they were told.

Jack fell out of his chair and yelled as he hit the deck, "who stole my rum?" He stood and rubbed his eyes, spreading the kohl liner around. "What's going on?" he asked as Dani walked over to him.

All she did was point. The crew all gathered together and looked in the direction she pointed. Their ship was on fire.

"All right! We're moving people!" Jack shouted.

Will stumbled on deck and looked around him. He pulled on his other boot and struggled to button his shirt as he walked to Elizabeth.

"What's going on?"

"We found the _Rum_."

They sailed closer and picked up Bootstrap who jumped ship when they lit it on fire about an hour ago. He informed them that they had elected to take Thommas with them.

They rowed over in a long boat to see the wreckage up close.

Dani walked the deck, not sure if it was safe to be there. She walked between the small, smoldering fires and entered the captain's cabin. Hazel was curled up on the pillow on the bed. She went to pet her and screamed. It was just Hazel's fur coat.

Jack and Will ran into the room and found her crying on the floor.

Dani didn't cry. Everyone knows that. The men panicked. Will quickly removed what was left of the animal from the room and took it outside.

"Why is everything I love taken away from me?"

"I'll get you a new pet, love."

"It's not that. I…" she stopped. She was determined to not cry over the past. It wasn't worth crying over.

"Come here, love."

She stood and allowed herself to be enveloped in Jack's arms. "You're the only thing that…and I…you…"

"I know."

"I…"

"I love you, Dani. I am never leaving you again. I promise."

"I love you, too, Jack."

He kissed her tear-stained cheek and helped her out of the cabin.

He addressed the crew that was left. "Take whatever you can salvage in the long boat. We'll gather what we can and follow in the last boat left on the _Rum_." He turned to Dani, "go gather your fabric. Unless you'd rather I go back in there."

"No, I can do it," she told him. Her lip was once again becoming stiff and she was trying to not let herself be affected by the situation. She would be fine. She turned on her heel and charged into the cabin, determined to do this as quickly as possible.

An hour later they were all back on the _Royale_ watching the _Rum_ going down in flames. They started a couple more fires in order to sink it. It was just a waste of space in its current state.

Jack had stopped watching the ship sink and instead watched the fire reflecting in Dani's eyes. He was having a hard time believing it was just a reflection. He could see that her eyes were wet, making the image of fire that much clearer. He knew it was time to make his next move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I must say, this chapter was hard to write. The part about Dani finding Hazel was difficult because 1) my own cat, Thom, was lying on my arm while I was typing and 2) I couldn't imagine this happening to him or our other cat, Jerry. Or any other animal for that matter. (I DO NOT in ANY WAY endorse cruelty towards animals.)

Please read and review as always. Maybe another chapter tomorrow.

thomthom (not the cat)


	12. Protect Her

New Beginnings: Chapter 12

Will and Dani watched as Jack paced the crow's nest and Elizabeth paced the bow.

"What is going on?" Will asked her.

"I have no idea," Dani answered, as she turned to watch Jack talking to himself up in the crow's nest. She then watched Elizabeth walk back and forth, doing the same.

"Do you fancy a game of cards?" Will asked.

"Sure."

Will and Dani wandered off, leaving Jack and Elizabeth to their self-inflicted solitary confinement.

A couple hours later, Dani was sitting next to Will at the long table in the galley reading out loud one of the books that was on the ship. Apparently, it had even peaked the interest of several crewmembers as they had joined them at the table.

Outside, Jack climbed down the mast, determination in his eyes. But now he couldn't find Dani. It wasn't a large ship, but he struggled to find her. Dani had fallen asleep with book on her chest and Will asleep on her shoulder. It turns out the story wasn't all that interesting anymore.

Jack moved Will to lean on his other side and gently woke Dani.

"Love, we need to talk."

She yawned. "Sorry. What is it, Jack? Can it wait 'til morning?"

"No, it can't. Come with me."

He took her hand and guided her outside. The sun was setting and was filled with pinks, purples, and oranges. It was beautiful.

"We've known each other for a long time, Danielle."

"Yes, Jack…we have. Have you been drinking?"

"No. Well…yes, but no."

Dani looked at him with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" She rubbed her eyes as if that would make a difference.

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because you're acting stranger than normal, Jack Sparrow," Dani said, still confused. She eyed him carefully. His hands were….no, they couldn't be…trembling?

"Nothing is wrong." He took her hands in his own. "I want you to…"

Elizabeth screamed and fell, clutching her stomach, onto the deck. Dani rushed to her, leaving Jack in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked as she knelt beside her.

"It hurts…so bad."

Dani tried to calm her. She was sweating bullets. But Dani was panicking, too. She wasn't a doctor. She wasn't going to be able to help her. Dani tried to remember what they did for her when she miscarried so long ago. They put warm compresses on her abdomen. So that's what Dani would do. By this time, jack had come over to help and he picked her up. Elizabeth was carried to her cabin and laid on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

She hadn't told Will yet. But now she was going to have to. Will was still asleep in the galley so Dani went to find him. 'Panicked' is a very mild word for how Will reacted. He ran into the cabin and grabbed hold of her hand.

Dani pulled Jack out of the room; he wanted to stay, to find out what was going on. He felt he had to know everything that happened on that ship, he was the captain.

"I'm sure you'll find out later," she told him in order to shut him up.

"But…" he pouted. He could act like such a child sometimes. "Wait. Do you know?"

"Yes."

"What then?"

"No."

Inside the cabin, the conversation was going much easier.

"Will, I'm pregnant," she told him point-blankly.

"What?" Will asked. "Really?" His face brightened.

Elizabeth's face brightened, even though she was in pain. Will hugged her and kissed her cheek. He was going to be a dad.

That night, Will only came out to tell Jack the good news and to get advice from Dani, which was only two short trips. Elizabeth was getting better, but Will wanted to be with her at all times anyway.

Elizabeth's pains subsided late that night and made everyone very happy. She wasn't bleeding like Dani did. That had to be a good sign. The child must be okay, for now at least.

The next day, everyone except Jack was in good spirits. He kept to himself, no matter how hard they all tried to include him in their activities.

Will wandered up to him at the wheel.

"Jack," Will started. "I want to marry Elizabeth. Today."

"Then go ask her," Jack replied, not turning to face Will.

"But I'm going to need you to perform the ceremony."

"Of course," Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack, what's put you in such a foul mood?"

"Nothing. Leave me be," he waved Will off with his hands.

"I'm not going any where until you tell me why you are being so weird."

"I am _not_ being weird. You're _really_ weird."

"Jack, I didn't ask how you were to start an argument. I was just a general query in your direction."

"Next time keep your queries to yourself. Gibbs! Take the wheel." Jack yelled, before leaving both men staring confusedly in his wake.

Dani was teaching Elizabeth to sew and knit. She was, after all, going to need something to do since she was going to be off her feet for a while. Dani was bored, too. The wind wasn't with them and they essentially weren't moving. So at least the lesson was taking her mind off of things.

But it wasn't a good thing that they had a break. Norrington's ship, of the three, had elected to row. They had spotted a ship on the horizon. A ship that matched the description of the missing governmental ship. He had found them!

Jack and his crew didn't even see the ship until it was too late. Norrington fired the cannons on them without warning. The whole ship shook at the sudden fire. There wasn't enough time to fire back, they were approaching too closely.

It all happened so quickly. No one was paying enough attention. Elizabeth was crying as Dani and Jack were placed in irons. They had bargained their lives for Will and Elizabeth's. And of course the unborn child she carried.

The _Royale_ was under the control of the royal navy. Elizabeth and Will kept to their room while the crew was put in the galley. The other half of Norrington's crew sailed their ship back to Port Royal. A watchful eye had to be kept on the "most dangerous pirates in the world" while they were locked in separate cells.

Jack demanded a conjugal visit while he was in his cell. No one allowed his request. He made Norrington cringe. Jack was doing anything he could to keep Dani laughing. He didn't know how he was going to get them out of this, but he was going to do whatever he could. If he could just keep her spirits up… He wished he had asked her to marry him before all this happened. Then he would have at least known the answer before he died. He was never going to know now. And for the first time, Jack Sparrow was really scared. He couldn't let her be hanged or let Beckett in her general vicinity. He promised her that he would protect her. He would do anything for her. She was the only woman that he ever truly loved.

Three weeks of sailing brought them back to where their adventure had begun: Port Royal. As promised, Will and Elizabeth were released, no harm had come to them. They were once again, seeking refuge in Dani's old flat, still out of use by anyone else. Jack's crew was jailed with Jack at the fort. Dani, was however, sent to Beckett right away.

She was led to him, shackled at the wrist behind her back. Beckett was facing the window when she was led in.

"You are going to get what you deserve, now, _Danielle_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what does everyone think? Review please!

thomthom


	13. Unlucky Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Here's the next one…

New Beginnings: Chapter 13

The life that Jack Sparrow had grown accustomed to was gone. He was treated like an animal in his cell. It was unfair, even for a convicted criminal. But Jack hadn't been convicted yet…that's his trouble. He was awaiting his "fair" trial.

He demanded to see Dani everyday and everyday he was denied. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Who knows what Beckett was doing to her? He had broken his promise.

And what Beckett was doing to her was making her his slave. She lived in his home. She slept in his bed. She wore what he told her to wear and she cooked what he wanted for supper. Dani was his slave in all aspects of her life. And to keep her from running away when he was out, she was chained down on a leash.

When Beckett would leave for the day, she was left in the sitting room to knit or sew. On this particular day, she got a visitor. Something that hadn't happened since she came back to Port Royal.

She had been living this way for five weeks. The only person she had seen in that time was Beckett. So when James Norrington walked in, she wanted to hug him.

Commodore Norrington had spent a long time trying to make a decision. How it would help others and how it would affect his own life. His decision was reaffirmed when he saw Danielle.

He saw the bruises on her arms and one very long slash down her right arm. It ended in a very clear "P" brand on her wrist. Beckett had gone too far.

"Danielle…"

"Commodore Norrington," she addressed him as she stood.

"Please call me James," he told his feet. He couldn't meet her eyes. He was ashamed that this was how she was living. It was _his_ fault. The light that had once been in her eyes was gone and was replaced with dullness. "This," he paused and pulled something out of his pocket, "is for you." The object was a gun.

"Just want me to put myself out of my misery?" She asked. He searched her eyes and couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"No, I want you to be able to defend yourself."

"Jack's execution is next Thursday."

"I know."

"I'm not going to make it, James. Tell him I love him, James."

"Of course," he told her. He bowed and kissed her hand, a slight smile on his face. He knew something. She tucked the gun into her knitting and he left.

Beckett returned home shortly thereafter. And he was in the mood.

He didn't greet her; he just pressed his thin, chapped lips to hers. She used what strength she had left and pushed him away.

"I am _not_ a whore."

"That's right. You're worse than a whore. You're a pirate. And you're damn lucky I haven't hanged you already, much like that of your dearly beloved."

He backed her up next to the shelf with her knitting and she grabbed the gun. It was to his temple instantly.

"You will let me go."

"Or you'll kill me like you killed your husband?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"What do you want?"

"Full pardon. For Jack Sparrow."

"What about yourself?"

"I'm willing to…"

"No, she isn't," a voice called from outside the room. Will entered the room, followed by Norrington. Both men were pointing their guns in the direction of Beckett. "Beckett, we're going need you to sign these…" Will said as he placed the papers on the table.

"You know," he said as he signed the first page, "this is treason against England."

"And keeping a known pirate is one's home, from the law, isn't?" Norrington asked. "Cruel and unusual punishment."

"Cruel and unusual punishment is not a crime. It is only creativity," Beckett replied.

Will took Dani's arm and helped her out of the room. Norrington picked up the papers, his gun still aimed at Beckett.

"Traitor," Beckett called him.

"No." Norrington replied. "Pirate."

Beckett had signed pardon papers for the entire crew, Jack and Dani. Now they just had to get to the jail and then to the ship.

"What makes you think that Beckett won't repeal the pardons?" Dani asked Norrington as they hurried to the jail.

"Because we are going straight to the man in charge."

"Surely you don't mean Governor Swann?"

"No. The King."

"What? The King? He won't have anything to do with us."

"Well, he's already sent an army to collect Beckett and arrest him."

"What for?"

"Stealing from the King."

"He didn't steal from the King, did he?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"Not money or other property. A girl."

"What?"

"His daughter ran off with Beckett and then died of small pox out on the sea. The King finally caught up with him."

"You've got to be joking. This is working out too well. This isn't real. I must be dreaming."

"Dani, you aren't dreaming," Will assured her.

"They are re-instating Governor Swann as governor," Norrington informed her.

Dani was so confused. Things were actually going well for her. Too well though. She was suspicious that this was all a lie. Maybe they executed Jack early and they were taking her to his remains. _'Oh, please, don't let that be it,'_ she thought to herself.

She was led to the jail. The one guard that could read read over the papers carefully and then he explained them to the rest. A collective groan came from the lot of them and they led the three of them down the hall.

The crew was glad to see them. Very glad. They all shook Will and Norrington's hands and kissed Dani on the cheek. All were looking past the bruises and the gauntness of her face. She would be better soon.

Jack was humming to himself when Dani walked all the way down to his cell. He was alone and away from everyone else. He'd been eating because the plate was sitting on the floor and he'd been drinking because she could smell the rum. Or so she thought. Jack_ did_ always smell like rum.

Once again he thought Dani wasn't real. He stared at her; he was afraid to look away. If he looked away, maybe she wouldn't be there when he looked back. He wanted to touch her. Taste her. But apparitions were nigh untouchable.

But then she spoke. "Jack, aren't you going to say anything?"

"You aren't real."

"Why do you always think that?"

"Because I haven't had enough rum. I see things when I'm sober."

"Well, when that guard comes down here and unlocks the door, we'll just have to get you some rum to fix that," she smiled. The first smile in three weeks. She motioned for the guard to hurry and he did as she asked.

Dani stepped into the cell and took Jack's hand. He stood and ran his hand up and down the long scar on her arm and stopped at the brand.

"Pirate," he told her before her kissed her.

"And proud of it," she answered when they broke apart.

"Now, I don't mean to break up this happy reunion, Jack, but don't ye think we ought best be getting ourselves out of here?" Gibbs asked.

"Right," Jack answered, picking his hat up off the hook on the wall and taking his gun and sword. "I had to have my effects," he told Dani as she tapped her foot on the floor.

Outside, Norrington was giving them orders. "My ship is just at the south side of Port Royal."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Dani asked Will as they quickly walked to the dock.

"At the pub next to Norrington's ship."

"You've put a lot of thought into this escape, Mr. Turner," Jack told him.

"I learned from the best," Will smiled.

Their destination was England. They would see the king and then they would be able to sail freely to wherever they wanted. Things were finally going for them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please read and review. The ending to this chapter sucked, I know. What did everyone think? Be honest…tell me the truth…


	14. On Their Way

Here's the next one…

New Beginnings: Chapter 14

In the month that Dani hadn't seen her, Elizabeth's stomach had begun to grow. She was positively glowing, but probably had already but on ten to fifteen pounds and was very noticeable on her normally thin frame. But as happy as she was to see her, Dani didn't think it was such a good idea that Elizabeth sail with them. In fact, sailing seemed like an awful idea to Dani.

Beckett had scared her out of herself. She was nervous all the time. Jack watched her fidget. He'd approach her and she'd tense up. Dani was only a shadow of herself.

Norrington and Jack shared the responsibilities as captain, even though 'share' was not a word in Jack's vocabulary. However, it was Norrington's ship and Jack had to respect that. So Jack spent a lot of time trying to get re-acquainted with his love. But she wanted no part. She shied away from all of his touches. It was almost like she had reverted back to the way she was when she first joined the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

"I know you," Jack stated.

"Of course you do," she answered back.

"So you won't let me touch you because…?"

"Because I just spent the last five weeks…_thirty-five days_…being touched without warning or want. He forced me to do things, Jack. Things I once enjoyed, that I will again, but not now."

And Jack said something totally uncharacteristic of himself, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

Jack was going to rip that man limb from limb. He was going to put his head on a stake and leave it for the whole world to mock. That man violated his…his…Dani. He was working up to ask her his question again, but was stopped in his tracks. Jack kissed her cheek and left her alone in their cabin. The question could wait.

Two weeks passed and all they saw was water. There was an occasional iceberg, but mostly just water. The air was cold and the ship was cold. Elizabeth spent all of her time in her shared cabin and everyone took turns entertaining her. Dani knitted to pass the time, but was starting to feel restless. Something was not right and she couldn't put her finger on it. And she couldn't tell Jack because he would just laugh it off.

The three men, Norrington, Jack, and Will, had gathered on the deck of the ship on this particular evening. There was an awkward silence. Norrington was deceived by both women on this ship and lost out to these…pirates. But there was also a strange camaraderie that they shared. James looked back and forth at the men…they weren't just pirates. They were each good men. Norrington was pleased that they would share his company after all he had hassled them in their lives. They all stood in their silence and watched the horizon get closer and yet farther away.

Dani was taking care of Elizabeth. She was only two months pregnant but was having all the problems. Her feet were swollen and she was sick every morning. It was hard for Dani to think it, but she was jealous.

Elizabeth used to dislike Dani and her pushiness. She was forced into doing a lot of the pirating things because of Dani and Jack. But Dani was her best friend now. She was a slightly older, wiser sister. She knew something about everything because she had experienced everything. She wondered what Dani's parents would say if they knew about her and her life…and Jack. She laughed silently about what her parents would say about Jack.

"Dani?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

"About a year ago."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"One of each. I was the youngest."

"Do your parents know about Jack?"

"Of course not! They sent me away when I was fifteen to marry a man whom I didn't know or love."

"What! Why?"

"Because, unlike your family, my family was and still is very poor. My parents couldn't provide for all of us so they married me off."

"That seems unfair. Especially to do that to the youngest."

"The others were already married, my sister was pregnant."

"What happened to your husband?" Elizabeth asking as she realized there must be one.

"I killed him. He used to hurt me very badly, every day. And he killed my unborn child. I killed him. Eye for an eye, I say."

Elizabeth sat in stunned silence. She couldn't be making it up.

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen."

"You were married, pregnant, _and _widowed by the time you were sixteen?"

"Yes. My _husband_, and I use that term loosely, was abusive and I took care of myself. I disguised myself as a boy and found the first ship that was going to Tortuga and haven't been back to that home since."

"But, wouldn't you be wanted for murder?"

"He was an older man. No one really paid any attention to his death. Most of the people around town didn't like him either. He was a nasty sort."

"I would imagine."

"Dani…"

"I don't really want to answer any more questions tonight, savvy?"

"Yes. Good night, Dani."

"G'night, Elizabeth," Dani said before exiting the cabin.

Dani stood outside the cabin for a second. Beckett knew what she did to that man so many years ago. How did he know?

She walked up the short flight of stairs and saw the three men passing the rum bottle around and heard Jack telling them a story. Norrington was just expressing his disbelief when Dani snatched the bottle out of Jack's hand and took a large swig, subsequently emptying the bottle.

"Something wrong, love?" Jack slurred as she sat next to him on an over-turned crate.

"Beckett knew what happened with my husband."

"Husband?" the drunk Norrington and Will shouted.

"Shush!" Dani yelled, turning her head to see who was on deck.

"What do you mean 'husband'?"

"I was married once, it is a long story, shortened: he's dead and I did it."

"And…?"

"Every one just assumed it was natural causes…except Beckett, who wasn't in Port Chelsea that I know of. How would he find out?"

"Beckett has spies everywhere. How do you think he found me on Tortuga right before I joined Jack's crew?" Norrington asked. "And besides, the king will have him hanged. His daughter died because of him."

"Yes…but…" Dani didn't know what exactly she wanted to say. "I need more rum," she said as she slipped away to the hold.

Will sat in disbelief. "She was married?"

"Yes," Jack answered him. "I don't see why everyone is so shocked by that revelation."

"You're telling me that you weren't even a little bothered when she told you?"

"Well…" Jack thought. "I need more rum, too."

Jack followed Dani down to the hold and scared the hell out of her in the process. He tapped her shoulder after silently walking down the steps and she shrieked right in his face.

"What in the _bloody hell_ did you do that for?"

"You scared the absolute shit out of me! Don't go following women into dark holds on a ship, savvy?"

"Why did you run from Port Chelsea when your husband died if everyone thought it was natural causes?"

"Oh, you finally picked up on that one?" Dani asked, not realizing how insulting the comment was. Jack's smile faded and became that of a stern captain.

"Give me your information and I won't toss you overboard."

"I left Port Chelsea because in my late-husband's will, it stated that I marry his brother when he passed away. I was running from another unwanted marriage. I would have been that man's third wife."

"So he didn't really need you like I do?" Jack asked, forgetting the insult from earlier and pulling her closer. The dark hold was looking more inviting every second.

Jack and Dani didn't return with the rum for almost an hour. Apparently, Dani had overcome her fear of men again. Even in the pale moonlight, Will and Norrington could see their flushed faces and the hair that was dampened down at Dani's forehead, even though she tried to hide it with her bandana.

"Was everything all right down in the hold?" Will teased, he wasn't ignorant to how they felt about each other.

"Oh, yes. Fine, indeed. Sorry took it took us so long…_with the rum_," he added quickly. "Can't rush finding the good stuff down there," Jack answered. Dani started to giggle uncontrollably and took a swig of rum.

"I think you've had enough," Norrington said as he took the bottle from her and laughed at the situation himself. _'Time to break with the traditional decorum now that I'm not an officer of the Navy any more,'_ he thought to himself as he took a long drink from the bottle.

The alcohol halted all of Dani's thoughts and her head pleasantly buzzed. She didn't think that she'd had that much, but her head swam and told her that she had. She was so glad things had worked out so far and for the first time, she had hope for the future. Dani smiled at the men and bid Will and Norrington a good night. She sashayed all the way across the deck, leaving Jack's head swinging back and forth with each movement of her hips.

"Night, mates!" Jack yelled as he took off after Dani. Tonight was a good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who keeps faithfully reviewing, you have no idea how much it means to me to have people to write for. I greatly appreciate it!


	15. Beckett Behind Bars

New Beginnings: Chapter 15

Beckett was very unhappy. He had everything and then those idiots ruined it. He thought back to Danielle and smiled. He'd had fun with her. But he never got to torture Sparrow and make him watch. He was sure that Danielle had told him everything anyway. Sparrow was probably seething. He had heard, from the guards talking, that they had gone to see the king. He would never speak to pirates. He had better things to do. And King George would hang him.

The guards at the jail were pleased to have _the_ Lord Cutler Beckett imprisoned, even though he had been stripped of his title. They mocked him openly and took his wig. He was just a regular man now. He smiled all day, pretending that none of this bothered him. Inside, he was boiling over with rage. But he smiled at his captors and listened to what they chose to say. Most of the time, though, they ignored him and talked about him as if he weren't there. The guards could hear him mumbling to himself when they were down the hall and just assumed that he'd snapped.

He had snapped. He hadn't quite gotten that he was going to be hanged.

He thought back to Christine. She was the king's illegitimate daughter by one of his maids. The king was always having affairs and no one paid any mind. She wasn't recognized as an official daughter, but she had high favor with the king. But she fell in love with Beckett, when he was just a captain. Beckett, on the other hand, fell in lust. She _was_ beautiful: blond hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin.

She ran away with Beckett. She was disguised as a man and sailed with him to Jamestown in the Americas. They continued on from there and he was made Commodore. The king had no idea that she was with him. And no one knew that she was sick. She died of small pox on their was back to England. Beckett returned only to find out she held a ransom and was still being searched for. He returned her body to the king and told him that one of his men found her stowed away on his ship. He collected the reward and was made Lord. The only person who knew the truth was his first mate on the ship, the man who later became Commodore James Norrington.

Clearly Norrington is smarter than Beckett had thought. He must have gone to the king with the information recently. There was no other way that the king would know to arrest him. And the warrant stated that it was for stealing. _'What an interesting thought,'_ Beckett thought loudly in his head.

Beckett leaned against the back wall of his cell to watch the others. "Heathens," he hissed as he watched them beg for their freedom. No one paid any attention to him. No one cared.

He continued to smile his demonic smile and listened to the loud cries. He would get out, if it was the last thing he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, short chapter. I know. Its just a filler. I wrote it while I was sitting in class. I think it sucked, but I was bored...let me have it...

thomthom


	16. Here Lies What Would Have Been a Title

New Beginnings: Chapter 16

Sailing to England was making Jack's crew nervous. Some had never been to England. And when they told them they were going to see the king, everyone panicked. The younger sailors were bouncing off the walls. And it was driving the others crazy.

Jack loved it. The open water and Dani were his favorite things in his life. He didn't mind at all that the younglings were hyper. That's the way he liked things.

Elizabeth started to venture out of her cabin after Dani had made her some warm clothes. Every night, the crew would sit around and tell stories and sip their rum. Elizabeth was glad she wasn't feeling so left out anymore. She felt at ease with this group of people, but she didn't know why. She was born into a very high class, but was most comfortable sitting with a bunch of rowdy pirates.

On this particular night, Will watched his bride-to-be sit back and talk to Dani. She looked so happy. He couldn't control the smile that crept across his lips. And he didn't realize that his father had sat down beside him.

"Will…"

"Oh, yes, father?"

"So, you're going to be a dad yourself?"

"Yes," Will said, still relishing in the concept.

"My only advice to you is to be around. Don't be like me. My only regret in life is that I chose pirating over you and your mother."

"Did you ever love her?"

"Of course. And I didn't want to leave her, but she didn't want to come with me. I had no choice. Jack was leaving and I am a pirate, down to my core."

"But that is the difference between you and I. I don't plan on leaving my family behind for pirating."

"And I wish you the best, son," Bootstrap said before patting his son on the back. He had grown into a great man. And he had Will's mother and Jack Sparrow to thank for it.

Bootstrap smiled at the young man sitting in front of him and nodded a good night.

Jack hadn't said anything to Dani in hours and it was starting to get a little awkward. Every time she could catch his eye, he made an excuse and found a new spot to sit and drink his rum. She had chased him around the deck and they ended up towards the back of the ship.

She watched him for a second as he stared silently into the ocean.

Jack looked back at her for a second and then went back to the water.

"Jack, this 'strange' routine is getting old. Explain yourself now or get over it, _Captain_."

"It isn't quite that simple, Dani."

"Try me," she said, drawing her cutlass.

"I have and I thought you rather enjoyed it," he answered, mimicking her move.

The circled each other, round and round the deck. Dani slashed at him and almost sliced his shirt. He jumped back in time and countered with a swipe to her knees that she hopped over. They fought back and forth and Dani backed him into a literal corner. He had nowhere to go and Dani's cutlass was at his throat.

"Jack…will you marry me?" She asked.

"What?" Jack shouted in disbelief and moved the cutlass with two fingers.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" She said dropping her weapon to the deck and slowly motioning with her hands.

Jack's face was a mixture of excitement and disappointment all wrapped into one strange look.

"What now?" Dani asked.

"I just wanted to be the one to ask. I've been working on it for months," he whined.

"Jack Sparrow was _nervous_?" He moved away from her. "You didn't answer my question!"

"I should think the answer was obvious, love. Of course, but if anyone asks, I asked you."

"Jack Sparrow, you are such a liar. Do you really think no one heard what was going on back here?"

Jack didn't say anything but turned his smirk back on.

She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Jack ended up pinned against the mizzenmast. His coat was on the ground and he started to undo her belts.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to their cabin.

It was dawn when Dani woke up. She sat up and surveyed the room. No Jack, was the first thing she noticed. Then she saw the rest of the room. Her clothes, maps and some of the bed linens were on the floor. Last night was a very good night.

Dani was just pulling on her boots when she heard a shout from the deck. Land was in sight. England. She was home.

She rushed to the deck and found everyone looking at the thick line of the land on the horizon. Dani stood next to Jack at the railing and he put his arm around her shoulders. Both were grinning like mad. Elizabeth was the first to notice.

"So what are you two smiling about?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you mean, love," Jack tried to answer slyly.

He tried to turn back to the water, but Elizabeth caught his shirt.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Jack asked Dani.

"We're going to get married," Dani announced.

The crew was as excited as they could be; they knew it has been a long time coming. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was overjoyed. She threw her arms around Dani and hugged her.

"So it was romantic?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled her away from the group.

"Was what romantic?"

"When he proposed?"

"Oh, I suppose it some strange interpretation it would be considered romantic."

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. I did."

"You did?" Elizabeth sounded disappointed.

"Why are you disappointed? Because I'm not good enough to ask for Jack's hand in marriage?"

"No! Of course that's not it. It's just that the man is supposed to do it."

"I really don't think it matters."

"Jack is probably really angry, deep down."

'Jack's emotions don't to that far. If her were angry, he'd be throwing things at this point." Elizabeth looked at her, not believing what she was saying. "It's true, Elizabeth. If he had a problem, he'd say so." They glanced back over at the man who was shaking hands with Will and Norrington. "There is nothing wrong with that man or his emotions."

"I hope you're right, Dani."

"What's that supposed to mean, Lizzie?" Dani asked. She was getting annoyed and she was going to annoy Elizabeth right back.

"I'm just saying that in the time I have spent getting to know Jack, he seems to hide the really important things. Like emotions. And he hasn't been all that trustworthy when it comes to sticking around."

"He came back when the Kraken was taking down the _Pearl_, didn't he? Just in time for you to chain him to it. Right?"

"It just bothers me that he hadn't done anything about this sooner."

"It's none of your damn business what he or I do. So leave it alone," Dani told her before walking back to the men. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek and Jack put his arm around Dani's shoulders once again.

"Next stop: England," Jack proudly announced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There was the chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers, xRubyDustx in particular because she always has words of encouragement. Merci beaucoup. Night all.

thomthom

PS: Read and Review!


	17. Untitled

New Beginnings: Chapter 17

Jack helped Dani out of the longboat and onto the dock. His crew had instructions to guard the ship. Norrington's naval uniform was cleaned and his boots were shined. Jack, Dani, Will and Elizabeth cleaned up the best they could, which was extremely well and the five headed out to find means to get to the king.

They docked in Brighton and it turned out to be a couple hours from London, but Norrington assured them that they were guaranteed an audience with the king when they got there.

The group was going to have to hire a carriage or walk.

"I am not walking to London from Brighton. And Elizabeth can't walk on her swollen feet," Danielle protested.

Norrington came back from talking to a carriage driver. He shook his head, "too expensive. Can you ride a horse?" He looked to Dani and Elizabeth.

"Yes," they answered together.

Jack looked horrified. Jack _did not_ ride those beasts. Too tall. And odd-looking. Nope. No horses for Jack.

"What about you?" Norrington turned to Jack.

"No," he mumbled.

"You've never ridden a horse?"

"No," Jack pouted.

"Well, mate," Dani slapped him on the back. "You're going to learn real soon."

They rented three horses. Norrington would get his own, Jack and Dani on another and Will and Liz on the third.

Once Jack had been on the animal for a while, he seemed to enjoy it. It wasn't that hard, you just had to keep a hold of it. And since Dani was holding the reigns, Jack was enjoying holding on to her.

The trip ended up being more than just a couple hours and it was dark when they reached the outskirts of London. All five of them got down off their rides and stretched. Riding a horse for so long was painful.

Their presentable-ness had disappeared. Dani's skirts were tucked up to ride and were now wrinkled. Elizabeth's hair was a mess, tangled and damp. All they wanted was some rum and to sleep.

"I think we've found London," Dani said as she looked around. "It's been a while since I've been here, but there was a stable down the alley here." She led them down a long alley and found said stable. They tied up their horses and paid the man. He was grumpy but willing to accept a little extra payment in return for waking him.

"Do you think we'll be able to find some place to stay this late?" Elizabeth asked to no one in particular.

"Your family lives here, don't they, Danielle?" Norrington asked not answering Elizabeth's question.

"Well…yes…" Dani answered apprehensively.

"Do you want to go see them?" Jack asked.

"No," she answered firmly this time.

"Why not?"

"Because my family doesn't know that my husband is dead. Or anything about Jack. Or my life."

"That's unfortunate," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Because we're going anyway. Love, we need a place to get some sleep." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, we can find a hotel or something."

"We're gong to start knocking on random doors. Just let us know where we need to go."

"Fine, Jack, fine."

She smoothed out the light blue fabric of her dress and stood up straight, shoulders back. She was going to have to look her best for her family.

"You will have to follow my lead when we get there, savvy?" she asked the group. They nodded and tried to look unconcerned for her sanity.

They walked through the damp streets while the fog became more dense.

"You aren't just leading us in circles, are you?" Will asked.

"No," Danielle hissed as she stopped in front of a small stone two-story house.

She walked up the three shallow steps and knocked on the door.

Thirty seconds passed and Dani turned back to the group after getting no response.

"I suppose no one is home," Dani smirked.

She began to take a step back down when the door creaked open. She whipped back around.

"Mother," Dani smiled.

"Danielle Ann Reese!" The woman shouted before pulling her into a hug. Her mother was a shorter, rounder version of Danielle herself.

The group stood silent at the bottom of the steps, jaws on the ground.

"So you," the woman started, pointing at Jack, "must be Charles Drummond."

"Actually, mother. I must tell you something…"

"Yes, I am Charles Drummond, Mrs. Reese. Pleasure to finally meet you," Jack pushed Dani out of the way.

"Richard!" the woman shouted back into the dark house. "Alexandra! Robert! Wake up! Danielle is home!"

Jack, or Charles, turned back to Norrington, Elizabeth and Will and smiled. He thought this would be fun.

A small groggy-looking crowd gathered at the door behind Mrs. Reese.

"Mother, Father, this is my…husband, Charles. And these are my very good friends: William and Elizabeth Turner and Commodore Norrington. Everyone, this is my mother, Anastasia, my father, Richard, my sister Alexandra and her husband Robert. And this must be Aristide." She picked up a small-looking boy and he giggled. "You're so big," she smiled at him and caused him to giggle some more.

The group was ushered inside and tea is made. The small house was warm and inviting but Jack could understand why she said her family had struggled. The décor was sparse and the teacups were chipped, but her family seemed nice enough.

"I would offer some food, but we seem to a little short right now," Anastasia said sheepishly.

"That's quite all right, Mrs. Reese, " Norrington told her. "We're inconveniencing you."

"Please call me Anastasia," she told them. For the first time the group could hear a distinct Russian accent that they didn't hear previously.

"What brings you back to London?" a thickly accented voice came from the dark corner. Danielle's father.

"Commodore Norrington has business with the king and he asked us along."

"You don't look like what you told me you did. You aren't old enough."

"Looks can be deceiving," Dani answered for Jack.

"Aristide," Alexandra said. "Time to go back to bed." She bid them good night and took the boy back up the stairs.

"Don't mind her," Robert told them. "She's just jealous. We were going to move to Port Royal ourselves, but we don't have the money." He stood. "It was very nice meeting all of you. I should go check on her." He kissed Anastasia and Dani on the cheek and followed Alexandra up the stairs.

"Do you suppose we could spend the night here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. We have one bed upstairs and we can make up a couple down here."

"Elizabeth and Will can have the bed. She is expecting, after all."

"What do you do, William?" Richard asked.

"I am a blacksmith. I specialize in cutlasses."

"And Commodore Norrington, you serve under Lord Beckett, correct?"

"Yes, well, not any more."

"I'm just asking because he was a good friend of mine."

"What?" The five of them shouted.

"He and I had known each other through some random circumstances. And at one point I sailed under him. With you as well."

"Oh of course," Norrington remembered. "You sailed on the _Sparkling Diamond._"

"What an odd name for a ship," Anastasia commented.

"The king named it," Norrington sighed.

"Well, let me take you two upstairs," Anastasia smiled

"Mother, I'll take care of our beds. Thank you for letting us stay."

The woman nodded and led the Will and Elizabeth upstairs, with Richard following close behind.

Jack, Dani and Norrington stayed in their seats.

"My father sailed with you?" Dani whispered as she stood.

"I suppose he did."

She started pulling quilts out of a chest.

"Why do you have so many quilts?"

"Because all the women in my family are seamstresses. We don't waste the extra bits."

"What does your father do?"

"He shoes horses. Not a lot of money in that."

"I wouldn't assume so."

"Is there anywhere to go buy food early in the morning?" Jack asked as he settled in next to her on the floor.

"Yes, don't you remember? Shops open up very early."

"I was born in India. This is the first I've been to London."

"Well, we should get some sleep, Jack Sparrow," Dani whispered before yawning and closing her eyes. "Good night, James. Night Jack."

Danielle's father crept back up the stairs. He heard everything. That was not Charles Drummond, it was the wanted pirate Jack Sparrow. Richard was going to become a very rich man in the morning.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been sick for a week now and it's totally stressing me out. I'm feeling better now, but it's just upgraded to crap. On the bright side, my theater let me take home the official POTC: DMC standee with Jack running from the cannibals of Pelegostos. Yay!

Read and Review!


	18. Just CHAPTER 18

New Beginnings: Chapter 18

In the early dawn light, Will and Elizabeth crept down the stairs. They had to get the other three out of the house. They heard Dani's parents talking about turning Jack in.

"Dani," Elizabeth whispered inches from her face.

"No," she mumbled as she turned and put her face into Jack's shoulder.

"Jack," Will said. "Dani's father knows its you."

"What?" Jack said as he bolted upright, letting Dani's head fall onto the wooden floor.

"Ow."

He jumped up with Norrington quickly following. He looked down at Danielle on the floor.

"Why aren't you moving? Get up! Get up!"

"Why?" Dani moaned.

"Because your dad knows about me and you and us."

The thought finally registered in Dani's head. She panicked and was standing instantly.

"What have to go," she said breathlessly.

The group escaped quickly and quietly into the morning light. They were still exhausted and now starving. But they were running and couldn't stop.

"Can we stop somewhere for food?" Elizabeth asked as she held her stomach. She was so hungry that her stomach had started to hurt and make angry gurgling noises. She thought the whole world could hear it.

"We need to go straight to the king," Norrington answered.

"I think we should get Liz some food," Will said.

"She hungry, James," Dani told him. "Pregnant women need to eat."

Norrington sighed and looked at Jack. Jack shrugged back and held out his arm to motion for Dani to lead the way.

They stopped and got Elizabeth some food. Jack tried to hide from the people that passed, but only made himself more noticeable. He didn't want someone else to recognize him, but that wasn't really working.

"I guess I don't understand how your father knows about Jack," Will said as he moved his head to see over the opposite shoulder. They were all on lookout while Elizabeth ate.

"I…oh," Dani started as she nibbled a piece of fruit that she took from Elizabeth's plate.

"What 'oh'?" Elizabeth asked over a mouthful of food.

"I said Jack's name last night."

"What?" The other three shouted.

"You said, 'Good night, Jack Sparrow.' I remember."

"How could I be so stupid? Dani asked herself out loud. "This is all my fault."

"We'll go see the king and get this all straightened out," Will said trying to be optimistic.

"Don't you get it?" Dani shouted. "The king isn't going to care about _bloody pirates_," she said after lowering her voice. "As much as I would love to think that we'll all live happily ever after, happy endings are just stories that haven't ended yet. They don't exist. And they would certainly not happen for people like me."

"You're wrong," Elizabeth said as she stood. "Happy endings can happen. And they will."

"Ladies," Norrington interrupted.

"What?" Dani and Elizabeth answered together.

"We need to find a hotel room. We can't be out today. People will get suspicious."

"We can't afford that," Dani said.

"I know," Norrington answered her back.

"We're going to have to trick them," Jack said. "But don't you government officials get free things?"

"No," Norrington said. "Where did you hear that?" he laughed.

"Then what's the point of working for the king?"

In Port Royal, Cutler Beckett had escaped his prison cell. He was currently a day away fro England. Being a stowaway and sleeping with rats was not his coup of tea, but he was willing to take drastic measures to sabotage Danielle and Jack.

A day or so after Dani and Jack had left Port Royal, Beckett broke out. He strangled the guard who brought in his food and stole his cutlass. He was able to fight his was out quietly and escaped into the night.

He had come upon a ship that he hoped was destined for England and made his was to the hold.

They would all pay.

Norrington held Dani's arm and walked her into the hotel lobby. 'Pretend to be a married couple,' Will suggested. Will and Elizabeth would follow. Jack would then climb the lattice work on the back of the building. In the morning, they would all sneak out in some way or another.

Norrington and Dani requested a room at the back of the building, needing to see the view of the setting sun. After all, he was a commodore. In reality, it had easy access for the third guest they would be receiving in their room.

The five passed out in their respective rooms as soon as they were checked in, they were exhausted. Tomorrow they would see the king.

A/N: I know, bad. Not enough length or action. I'm so tired. Please review. I hoped someone liked it.


	19. The End?

New Beginnings: Chapter 19

Beckett slithered off the ship quietly. He wasn't seen by anyone as he slipped into the shadows of an alley in Brighton. Beckett still had his uniform and was going to use it to full advantage in this city.

He was given a room free of charge and had someone wash his uniform. He shaved off the beard that had grown in the weeks he was on the ship and slept in a comfortable bed for once. That night he would make his way to London.

Beckett stole a horse that night and rode off in the direction of London. His family was there, but was certain that they knew he was a wanted man and wouldn't want him around. Story of his life.

Beckett walked straight up to the gates at Leicester House, the home of King George, and banged on the door. Two fierce looking guards opened the gate.

"I demand to see the king," Beckett said. "I am Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company and the Royal Navy."

The name registered in the guards minds and smiles spread across their lips. This is what the men lived for. "The king has no business with you anymore. We have instructions to detain you," answered one of the guards.

"Detain me? For what?" Beckett spat, knowing full well why he should be held prisoner.

"For stealing from the king."

"I demand to see him so I can tell him my side of the story."

"Oh, we'll let you inside," one guard said with an evil smile. "The king will actually probably love to know that you are here."

The larger guard picked Beckett up with both hands around his neck while the other clapped him in irons. Beckett would truly be in trouble now.

This was not how Beckett imagined this would be going. That rotten little girl that he had run away with had gotten him into more trouble that he could have ever thought up. The king's daughter was beautiful and Beckett had the best time of his life with her, but she had contracted a deadly disease and was just in the way.

Beckett was once again left in a jail cell. Alone. No one cared about him or whether he lived or died.

The silence was broken by several sets of footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up as they stopped in front of his cell.

"They woke me up for you," one man snarled.

"Do you want me to bow or spit at your feet?"

"Now, now, Beckett. Be nice," the man answered him.

"King George, I am humbled in your presence," Beckett answered sarcastically.

"You ran off with my daughter and lied to me about the circumstances of her death. Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I know that there will be pirates in your court, if they already weren't here."

"_Pirates_?" The king said, shocked. But something caught Beckett's eye. A smirk that said the king knew something.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"The _pirates_ you speak of are my special guests. They came to my door and feasted with me. You, also, are another special guest. But you will be hanged at dawn."

Beckett shivered involuntarily. He was clueless as to what to do or say next. The king himself just said that he was going to be hanged. There was no way that he was going to get out of this. He went very pale and slumped back against the wall. He resigned himself to his fate.

The king turned and walked down the hall and stopped at the doorway. He was whispering to someone. Someone else was coming back. Someone with lighter footsteps. A woman.

"Lord Cutler Beckett, we meet again," Danielle sneered.

"How did you get in here?"

"Turns out that the king holds special favor for his Godchild."

"Godchild?" Beckett asked in disbelief.

"Elizabeth Swann is his God-daughter."

"So, does that mean you aren't going to be hanged?"

"That's exactly what that means. The king, to his credit, is very liberal-minded. He listened to what we all had to say and granted pardons for all of us. No one, except you, is going to be hanged."

"What about the acts of piracy committed by all of you?"

"Forgiven."

"What!" He shouted, lunging himself at the bars. But instead of crashing through like he had hoped, he slumped unconscious to the floor. He had hit his head harder than he thought.

"Milady, I think it is time for you to go now," one of the guards said to Danielle.

"One last thing I need to say, whether he can hear me or not. Beckett, you are an evil man who deserves no more to be hanged like the dog you are. Deep down, you are a coward, a despicable human being, and I will never, ever feel sorry for what I am going to watch tomorrow at dawn. Good-bye, Cutler Beckett."

Danielle's dress ruffled as she walked swiftly back down the prison hallway. Jack met her at the doorway and smiled. "Did you make your peace?"

"In a matter of speaking."

"Let's go, love. We have to be rested for a hanging in the morning."

"Yes, lets. And I would like to stop and see Elizabeth before we retire to bed."

"Of course," he said and slipped his arm around her waist. Things were going well for them again.

--The End--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end. An epilogue will follow. I plan a sequel to the sequel as well. Please review!


	20. Epilogue

New Beginnings: Epilogue

The group stayed long enough the next day to watch Beckett be hanged. Obscenities were screamed and Beckett cried and begged, but was still hung.

King George promoted Commodore Norrington to Lord. He would take over for Beckett in Port Royal. Norrington was elated and was given two ships full of naval officials to sail with them back to Jamaica.

They met up with their crew in Brighton Harbor and started sailing.

Danielle and Jack were married on the deck of Norrington's ship at sunset when they were about halfway home. It was a beautiful night full of celebration.

Elizabeth and Will were going to live at the governor's mansion until the baby was born and then plan another wedding.

Norrington, as a wedding gift, was going to commission the building of a ship, to match the _Pearl_.

Jack and Dani stole away after immense drinking and carousing.

"What are we going to do now?" Danielle asked Jack as they looked at the stars.

"We're going to find some treasure," Jack answered her with a sly smile.

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this story. I'm going to start a sequel as soon as I can. I hope you liked it.

thomthom

p.s. thanks for reading!


End file.
